El arma definitiva
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Así nació el ninja definitivo, el arma más poderosa de Sunagakure... Sabaku no Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

La puerta del despacho del Kazekage se abrió repentinamente y una mujer joven, que estaba embarazada, se dirigió como una exhalación hasta la mesa donde se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente el 4º, éste levantó la vista sobresaltado mientras veía atónito como la mujer se dirigía furiosa hacia él y le propinaba una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

- PAAFF!

El Kazekage podría haberla detenido, pero se dejó golpear a propósito, pues por un lado comprendía el dolor que debía sentir aquella mujer, está claro que ya se había enterado de eso…

La mujer se giró bruscamente, dándole la espalda, y comenzó a llorar con rabia aún contenida, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su tripa y con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza, sufriendo un gran dolor. Luego muy lentamente se volvió, estaba inundada en lágrimas y sostenía su mano en la frente, como si ésta le doliese terriblemente.

- ¿Cómo… cómo has podido? – logró decir – Es tu hijo…

- Ya tenemos dos hijos, Karura – respondió el cuarto que se había puesto de pie y se mostraba muy serio.

- No me basta con eso… necesito una explicación.

El Kazekage salió de detrás de su mesa y se acercó a ella, posó sus manos en sus hombros, y con una ternura que parecía falsa, dijo a su esposa:

- Karura… por favor, entiéndelo… la situación es muy grave… la aldea se encuentra indefensa, y esta es la única forma de… solucionarlo.

- ¿A costa de la vida de un niño¡¡¿de tu propio hijo! No podrá controlarlo, él no… -

Karura no pudo terminar, se derrumbó contra el suelo y su marido la sostuvo. La cogió con delicadeza y la recostó en un sillón. Karura se había desmayado, estaba teniendo un embarazo muy difícil. El Kazekage la miró consternado, y a pesar de que sabía que ahora no estaba consciente, murmuró mientras la miraba:

- Tú no lo entiendes Karura, pero lo entenderás.

- Kazekage-sama… - una anciana asomó por la puerta abierta del despacho y se sorprendió de ver allí a Karura inconsciente sobre un sillón.

- Buenos días Chiyoba-sama, se ha desmayado – dijo viendo que la anciana miraba a su mujer. – Ella ya se ha enterado, de nuestro plan.

- Comprendo – dijo Chiyo muy seria.

El Kazekage tomó la mano de su mujer y preguntó a la anciana:

- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

- En la veinte octava semana de gestación, el tercer día de esa semana será luna llena, el momento propicio.

- De acuerdo, ya falta poco entonces. Haz todos los preparativos, por favor.

Y dicho esto, la anciana giró sobre sus talones y se marchó con paso decidido. Se dirigió por varios pasillos para finalmente tomar unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de sótano. Iluminó una de las antorchas y se dirigió con ella hacia la entrada de una puerta que parecía herméticamente cerrada. La anciana cerró los ojos y realizó un sello con las manos, la puerta dio un chasquido y se abrió.

La habitación en la que entró estaba casi en penumbras y había mucha suciedad y telarañas, el fuego de la antorcha iluminó débilmente lo que Chiyo andaba buscando.

En medio de la habitación, en una especie de altar, una gran tetera con signos grabados era examinada por la anciana. Pasó un dedo por su superficie mugrienta y al cabo de unos segundos murmuró:

- Gran Shukaku de la Arena, ya falta poco…

………………

Ese mismo día, por la noche, Karura se dirigió al cuarto de sus dos pequeños hijos para acostarlos. Ajenos a todo, los dos hermanos jugaban mientras reían. El niño de ojos oscuros y pelo abundante castaño, mostraba a su hermana, rubia y con coletas, como hacía manejar una pequeña marioneta con su chakra. La hermana le miraba y aplaudía, parecía divertirle mucho.

- ¡Mami! – gritó el pequeño Kankuro mientras se echaba en brazos de su madre. Temari le imitó de inmediato.

- Hijos míos… - suspiró Karura con ternura mientras les miraba, y antes de que pudiese decir nada, el pequeño Kankuro mostró orgulloso una pequeña marioneta que él mismo se había fabricado.

- ¡Mamá¡ya se lo que quiero ser de mayor¡marionetista!

- Eso está muy bien, hijo… - dijo Karura con tristeza evidente en su rostro mientras le revolvía el pelo a Kankuro.

- Mami… estás muy triste – se percató Temari.

- Hijos míos, tengo que hablar con vosotros sobre… - y dicho esto se tocó la tripa – vuestro hermanito.

- ¿Será niño o niña? – se interesó Temari mientras observaba la tripa de su madre – Yo quiero que sea niña, así jugaremos juntas y…

- No, será un niño – saltó Kankuro – Y se llamará... mmmmmmh, mami ¿cómo le tenemos que llamar?

- Aún no lo sé cariño – contestó Karura con ternura – Ahora sentaros en la cama, os hablaré de vuestro hermanito.

Los dos niños obedecieron a su madre y se sentaron en la cama mientras ella permanecía a su lado sentada en una silla. Aquello la resultaba muy difícil, cómo explicárselo, eran tan pequeños…

- Veréis, vuestro hermanito, no será un niño normal y corriente, como vosotros. Será un niño especial.

- ¿Y eso por qué¿está enfermo? - preguntó preocupado Kankuro mientras miraba la tripa de su madre.

- No… no está enfermo. Veréis, vuestro hermano ha sido elegido para que se convierta en… un poderoso ninja. Papá tiene muchos problemas por que no nos permiten tener un ejército que nos proteja¿entendéis? Y van a utilizar a vuestro hermanito para… para… - Karura no pudo reprimir las lágrimas – se convertirá en un arma de gran fuerza para la aldea.

- ¡Yo también quiero ser fuerte! – gritó Kankuro un poco molesto. Su madre prosiguió.

- Pero, para que vuestro hermano obtenga esa fuerza tan poderosa tienen que encerrar a un biju en su interior, a un demonio, el Shukaku de la Arena.

Los dos niños abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¿Nuestro hermanito va a tener un demonio dentro? – preguntó Temari.

Karura asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero… ¿podremos jugar con él?

- No cariño… puede ser peligroso, aún no sabemos si podrá controlarlo.

Dicho esto, Karura se levantó, los niños estaban bostezando.

- Ya seguiremos hablando mañana, ahora venga, acostaros que ya es muy tarde – dijo recomponiéndose un poco – A la cama gandules.

Dicho esto y después de arroparles en sus camas, salió despacio de la habitación. Al darse la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con un hombre que tenía sus mismos ojos y el cabello rubio.

- Buenas noches hermanita¿cómo te encuentras? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yashamaru, ya no hace falta que finjas, lo se todo – respondió su hermana en tono cortante.

- Ah… vaya…

- ¿Tú… estás de acuerdo con el Kazekage¿no es así?

- Yo sólo quiero el bien para esta aldea, igual que todo el mundo. Hermana, no pasará nada, esto es necesario y él niño a lo mejor puede llevar una vida normal y…

- ¿UNA VIDA NORMAL! Yashamaru! Qué demonios estás diciendo! Cómo va a llevar una vida normal, por el amor de Dios! Seguro que tendrá un montón de problemas y… y… - Karura se echó las manos a la cara, no lo soportaba y de nuevo se inundó en lágrimas.

Yashamaru la abrazó tiernamente y dejó que llorase en su hombro, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos segundos Karura habló algo más tranquila.

- Hermano, si algo me pasara a mi… si algo me sucediese¿cuidarás de él verdad?

Yashamaru no supo que responder, pero al verla tan afligida dijo:

- No te preocupes por eso hermanita, además, ya verás como todo sale bien – dijo sonriente.

…………………………

Pasaron las semanas y Karura cada vez se encontraba peor y más débil, no soportaba que todo el mundo mirase a su hijo como el arma definitiva y no como un ser humano. Un día, al anochecer, salió a dar un pequeño paseo por los límites de Sunagakure. Hacía viento, como siempre, pero no la importó, necesitaba un rato de soledad, necesitaba meditar algo.

Anduvo un rato por las dunas del desierto que se expandía ante ella y miró al suelo. Se agachó para coger un puñado de arena y dejó que esta se escapase a través de sus dedos, era una sensación agradable. Volvió a hacer lo mismo y luego posó su mano en su tripa.

- Shukaku… - musitó.

Aquel mismo día, un médico la informó que se trataba de un varón.

- Shukaku, el demonio de la Arena…

Se levantó y puso ambas manos sobre su tripa, miró la arena que se levantaba del suelo y luego miró al cielo, a las estrellas. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no sobreviviría para ver crecer a sus hijos, lo supo desde el mismo instante que se enteró de todo. Albergaría a un demonio, este seguramente no permitiría dejarla con vida.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba y aun con sus manos posadas en el pequeño que aguardaba en su interior dijo:

- Tu nombre será… Gaara. Ámate a ti mismo, y lucha sólo por ti mismo, pues será la única forma en la que puedas sobrevivir y existir en este mundo tan cruel.

(continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

- Ya es la hora – anunció Yashamaru desde la puerta.

Su hermana se encontraba mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida... había llegado el día. Ese día en el cual un niño inocente pagaría el error que estaba a punto de cometer su aldea. Todo estaba ya decidido y nada ni nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Karura pensaba que más tarde o más temprano ya lamentarían su error, pero sobretodo la preocupaba el destino que iba a sufrir el pequeño.

- Su existencia permanecerá... – susurró Karura mientras se iba con Yashamaru – y se vengará por lo que nos están haciendo... sí... se vengará...

Karura pronunciaba estas palabras de forma abstraída y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Yashamaru la miró preocupado, estaba claro que su hermana no se encontraba bien y eso le preocupaba. Anduvieron por un largo pasillo pero Karura no podía dar un paso más, Yashamaru pidió una silla de ruedas y la llevó hasta una gran habitación casi en penumbras donde aguardaban el Kazekage, Chiyo y aquella horrible y espeluznante tetera donde aguardaba tranquilamente el demonio Shukaku.

Al ver la tetera, Karura gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no la iba a servir de nada. Chiyo se mostraba muy seria e impasible, la anciana parecía no albergar ningún tipo de sentimiento, al igual que el Kazekage. Ambos se mostraban muy serios. Tan sólo Yashamaru intentó apaciguar un poco a su hermana, la cual gritaba histéricamente, todo el remordimiento y la rabia que sentía habían salido por fin a flote, pero ya parecía ser demasiado tarde.

De inmediato, Chiyo se puso en marcha, se cortó la mano con un kunai y comenzó a escribir palabras en el suelo, alrededor de la tetera, con su propia sangre. Mientras hacía esto, Yashamaru consiguió al fin que su hermana se tumbase en el suelo, al lado de la tetera, pero no conseguía controlarla.

El Kazekage hizo aparecer entonces unas cuerdas que amarraron de inmediato las muñecas y los tobillos de la pobre Karura, la cual no paraba de gritar y moverse compulsivamente.

- No me hagas taparte también la boca, Karura, esto es realmente necesario, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- ¡¡Lo lamentaréis! ¡¡¿me oís! ¡¡VAIS A LAMENTARLO! – y esta última palabra la gritó mirando directamente a la anciana, la cual no miraba a Karura a los ojos.

La anciana terminó de escribir y sacó un rollo el cual desenrolló con rapidez. Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y los abrió levemente para leer el contenido del rollo en una voz casi inaudible.

- Gran Shukaku de la Arena, te ofrecemos el cuerpo de este niño para que tomes posesión de él... toma su cuerpo y otórgale tu poder... Gran Shukaku de la Arena... te ofrecemos el cuerpo de este niño...

Y así recitó lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que algo sucedió. Las palabras que estaban escritas en el suelo vibraron y un chorro de luz salió por uno de los orificios de la tetera. La luz salió disparada, entrando por la boca abierta de Karura, quedando ya ésta completamente inconsciente. Karura se quedó inexpresiva, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, Yashamaru estaba aterrorizado y miraba al Kazekage preguntándose si todo aquello era normal, no quería ver sufrir a su hermana.

La luz cada vez era más intensa y se introducía con rapidez por la boca, entonces algo más sucedió. El cuerpo de Karura comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo y un fuerte viento comenzó a inundar la habitación.

Yashamaru gritó que pararan pero el Kazekage y la anciana seguían mostrándose impasibles, como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el último chorro de luz salió de la tetera y se introdujo por la boca de Karura, la cual de inmediato cayó de nuevo al suelo, esta vez con los ojos ya cerrados e inconsciente. Las cuerdas que la amarraban desaparecieron y Yashamaru corrió hasta ella para ver si se encontraba bien, la tomó el pulso con preocupación, estaba respirando... menos mal.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que realizaron el conjuro para encerrar al biju de una cola en el cuerpo del pequeño que aún no había nacido. Karura se encontraba cada vez peor, ahora tenía otra sensación extraña en su cuerpo, un demonio habitaba en ella a través de su hijo. La mujer apenas si podía comer y Gaara se removía constantemente dentro de ella, como si luchase por salir de su cuerpo.

Una tarde, Karura se encontraba con los médicos que la atendían, y es que el Kazekage había tomado todas las medidas posibles para que "su arma" no sufriese daño alguno. Pero Karura estaba harta de todo aquello, ya no la importaba nada, la vida ya no tenía ningún sentido para ella, sólo quería tener a su hijo... su hijo... ya no era un niño normal y corriente.

Apartó con el brazo a uno de los médicos que intentaba examinarla.

- Karura, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Yashamaru mientras se dirigía a ellos - ¿Por qué no quieres que te examinen? Es por tu bien hermanita...

- Querrás decir que es por el bien del Kazekage – dijo Karura sin mirar a su hermano y de forma cortante.

Yashamaru no supo que responder, en el fondo comprendía que su hermana tenía razón.

- Deberías procurar descansar más Karura.

Karura adoptó entonces un gesto triste, estaba realmente cansada. Miró a su hermano a los ojos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- No... no puedo dormir, Yashamaru. Tengo insomnio desde que, desde que... – y se tapó la cara con las manos rompiendo a llorar desesperadamente. Yashamaru intentó consolarla, pero realmente era muy difícil. Vio como su tripa se movía y puso las manos en ella a la vez que decía:

- Se mueve mucho... ¿has pensado ya qué nombre ponerle?

- Gaara... Sabaku no Gaara – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga.

Yashamaru la miró un instante mientras retiraba sus manos de la tripa de su hermana.

- Extraño nombre...

- Significa "El demonio que se ama a sí mismo", tendrá que valerse de eso para sobrevivir...

Yashamaru la miraba sin comprender muy bien sus palabras, pero sonrió y la convenció para que se hiciese el reconocimiento, tenían que comprobar si todo marchaba bien. Una vez que hicieron todas las pruebas, el médico concluyó lo siguiente:

- Es posible que el parto se adelante, pues ahora el desarrollo parece ir aún más rápido que antes, y su chakra se ha multiplicado considerablemente. Como comprobarás, Karura, es muy activo, y parece que tiene problemas de insomnio, pero ¿tú también los tienes no?

Karura asintió con la cabeza.

- Entiendo... – dijo el médico sin atreverse a mencionar al Shukaku, era evidente que tenía miedo – Está bien, informaré a Kazekage-sama de los resultados. Y dicho esto se marchó.

Al ver salir al médico, Kankuro y Temari entraron corriendo para ver como estaba su madre. Se tiraron contra ella en un efusivo abrazo. Era tan sólo por esos momentos por los que Karura se sentía feliz y vio con satisfacción como sus hijos la sonreían y acercaban sus manos para tocar su tripa. Kankuro incluso apoyó una oreja.

- Oigo como respira... – dijo con asombro.

- Y se mueve mucho, mira – indicó también una asombrada Temari.

- Gaara es... muy revoltoso – dijo de pronto Karura sonriente. Aquel gesto de cansancio desapareció de su rostro y en ese momento parecía realzarse su belleza.

Sus hijos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Ese es su nombre? – preguntó Kankuro - ¿Gaara?

- Eso es cariño.

De repente, Kankuro se puso las manos a ambos lados de la boca, haciendo un efecto de embudo, y se acercó así a la tripa de su madre.

- ¡¡¡¡Gaaraaaaa! ¡¿me oyes! ¡¿soy tu hermano mayor! ¡¡¡¡tendrás que obedecerme! – y luego se apartó sonriente diciendo a los demás – Es para que vaya aprendiendo quien manda, jejejeje...

Yashamaru y Karura rieron juntos, y es que a pesar de la situación, aquel momento resultó ser muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba ya muy entrada la noche y la luna llena se alzaba blanca sobre Sunagakure. El viento golpeaba fuertemente contra los cristales de la ventana del hospital donde ya se encontraba Karura tendida en una cama. La habían dicho que ya faltaba poco... pero aquel dolor apenas si podía soportarlo, cada vez era más frecuente. Aquella noche daría a luz, precisamente en luna llena... Karura hubiese preferido que fuese cualquier otro día, ya que había podido comprobar en las últimas semanas, que cuando había luna llena, el hijo que albergaba en su vientre parecía agitarse con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo incluso daño a su madre.

"_En las noches de luna llena, la sangre del Shukaku se excita_"...

Yashamaru se encontraba en su habitación y sostenía un retrato de su hermana que se hizo antes de quedarse embarazada, lo cogió un momento y de repente el cristal pegó un chasquido y se resquebrajó.

Yashamaru se sorprendió y no le pareció un buen augurio. Miró la hora y se dirigió de inmediato al hospital, en cualquier momento nacería su sobrino, el demonio, el arma definitiva...

Cuando llegó, le anunciaron que ya estaba a punto y que ya la habían trasladado a quirófano. Yashamaru corrió todo lo que pudo y le permitieron entrar, también se encontraba dentro el Kazekage que no paraba de dar instrucciones a los médicos.

En una esquina, sentada en una silla, se encontraba la anciana Chiyo con su gesto serio e imperturbable. Karura no soportaba que estuviese allí, estaba muy nerviosa y el dolor era cada vez más inaguantable.

Tras unas cuantas horas de duro esfuerzo... asomó una cabecita. Karura gritó con todas sus fuerzas y quedó inconsciente, sus latidos comenzaron a ser irregulares.

De repente, Karura se encontraba de pie en un sitio bañado con luz blanca, flotando como en un espacio completamente vacío. Se miró la tripa, y se la tocó, estaba lisa. No comprendía nada, ¿dónde estaba? Hace un momento estaba en un hospital...

Miró hacia el frente y una pequeña figura se acercaba desde lejos, haciéndose poco a poco cada vez más grande y más visible. Karura pudo distinguir como se acercaba, también flotando, un chico de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes, tendría ya unos 12 años de edad y portaba una gran calabaza en su espalda.

En los ojos de Karura se dibujó un gesto de tristeza y ternura al mismo tiempo, y una lágrima resbaló lentamente por una de sus mejillas, enseguida comprendió y poco a poco extendió su brazo para tocar a aquel chico que cada vez se acercaba más a ella. El chico también extendió su brazo para aferrarse a la mano de aquella mujer...

En unos segundos quedaron uno frente al otro y sus dedos se tocaron. Entonces un remolino de arena empezó a girar en torno a ellos, levantándose un fuerte viento. Se cogieron de la mano y Gaara miró a su madre cara a cara.

- ¿Quién soy yo? – preguntó.

- Eres el ninja definitivo que todos esperan que seas. El demonio Shukaku te dará el poder de su arena, pero a la vez te causará desgracia. Debes buscar un objetivo, ya que sin un objetivo la vida no tiene sentido, recuerda esto. Mi voluntad permanecerá contigo a través de la arena, ésta te protegerá siempre. Así tu existencia permanecerá... y podrás cumplir nuestra venganza.

Y dicho esto, un fuerte viento les separó. Se alejaron el uno del otro y Karura gritó a su hijo:

- ¡Recuerda quién eres!

El bebé salió por completo del vientre de su madre y ésta exhaló su último soplo de vida. El Kazekage permaneció impasible y vio como el bebé se retorcía de frío sobre la camilla, aquel demonio se llevó la vida de Karura. Yashamaru gritó desesperado y daba órdenes a los médicos para que la hiciesen revivir, pero todo fue en vano y tuvo que asumir la muerte de su hermana, luego dirigió una mirada de odio intenso al bebé que seguía retorciéndose y recordó las palabras de su hermana.

- Hermano, si algo me pasara a mi… si algo me sucediese, ¿cuidarás de él verdad?

Nadie parecía atreverse a tocar al pequeño, el cual continuaba tiritando de frío y lloraba desesperadamente, tenía los ojos muy grandes y era extremadamente pequeño y delgado. Pero antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, aparecieron pequeños remolinos de arena que comenzaron aferrarse a su pequeño cuerpo, dándole calor. La arena parecía moverse constantemente alrededor suyo.

El "arma definitiva" había nacido.

Fin.


End file.
